Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge __TOC__ Kanonlogos Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass es möglicherweise noch praktisch wäre, Kanonlogos einzuführen, sprich, Logos, ähnlich den Äralogos, die man auch dort oben einfügen kann, die angeben, welchen Kanon ein Buch oder Spiel trägt. Das würde zwar etwas mit dem Infinities-Logo konkurrieren... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 23:12, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Bei Büchern und Spielen ist es immer der C-Kanon, Bei TV-Serien der T-Kanon, bei den Filmen (eingeschlossen sind Filmskripte, Bücher zu den Filmen etc.) und allem, was George Lucas über Star Wars geäusert hat der G-Kanon, bei Geschichten die den SW-Kanon nicht weiterführen, aber trotzdem Teil des Kanons sind ist es immer der S-Kanon. Diese Logos finde ich irrelevant, außer vielleicht bei den Sachen, die nicht zum Kanon gehören. Da währe dann so ein Logo wo draufsteht: "Dieser Artikel ist nicht kanonisch" sinnvol. Ansonsten finde ich es irrelevant. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 10:30, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Also ich halte das für eine super Idee. Diese ganzen Medien-Artikel haben sowieso nicht viele Ären drauf, da würde sowas wirklich noch ein schönes, informatives Extra sein. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 10:55, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Das Logo, das du (B1-Kampfdroide) für nichtkanonisches vorschlägst, ist so sicher nicht machbar, weil zu langer Text. Zudem ist beispielsweise "The Force Unleashed - Sith Edition" ganz sicher nicht Kanon, obwohl es ein Spiel ist. Daher ist das Ganze nicht soo sinnlos. Gruss Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 12:55, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Deshalb sag ich auch, bei spielen wie TFU-Sith edition kommt dann so ein Logo hin, dass es nichtkanonisch ist. Bei den restlichen Spielen zählt ABER DAS, WAS ICH VORHER GESAGT HABE. (PS: Sorry, hatte die Feststelltaste aktiv) Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:16, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Außerdem, was ist TFU-Sith Edition? Wenn du das ende meinst,wo man dann Vader nochmal angreift, dann lies dir mal das Kanon nochmal durch. Da steht ausdrücklich, dass Nicht alles aus Videospielen stimmt. Und durch das Buch wird dann auch entgültig gesagt, dass das andere Ende kanonisch ist (ist aber auchlogisch, da Vader und Leia dort sterben, in den Episode 4-6 aber noch leben). Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:20, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Die Sith-Edition ist eine Azr Zusatz-Edition zu TFU. Außerdem ist das eine sehr gute Idee Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:22, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Mist. Ich konnte meinen Beitrag immer noch nicht verfassen >.< Ihr kommt mir stets zuvor. Anyway. Das Spiel ist "Infinities", da es von Starkiller handelt, der Vader getötet hat und neuer Schüler Palpatines wird. Gruss Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 14:26, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ob es jetzt wirklich zu den Infinities gehört, glaube ich nicht, aber es verfährt nach dem selben Prinzip, ein paar Teile was wäre wenn... Da aber das normale Spiel auch darin enthalten ist (zumidnest bei der PC-Version, die ja auch schon angekündigt wurde), ist es auch hier so, dass es teilweise Kanon und teilweise nicht Kanon ist. Generell muss man bei Spielen ja immer unterscheiden, ob beispielsweise die Geschichte kanonisch ist, ob es verschiedene Wege gibt, von denen nur einer Kanon ist usw, dann gibt es natürlich Spielmechanik, die nicht Teil des Kanons ist. Generell finde ich die Idee aber nicht schlecht, müsste alelrdings vllt noch etwas ausgearbeitet werden. Etwa sowas wie "Diese Quelle ist T(o.a.)-Kanon", "Diese Quelle enthält nicht-kanonische Elemente" oder sonstwie. Dann bräuchte man auch noch schöne Symbole dafür... '''Pandora Diskussion · Admin 17:29, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Wie währe es so? Das muss noh ziemlich überarbeitet werden, aber so als Vorschlag? Außerdem Pandora, ich finde, dass "Diese Quelle enthällt nicht kanonische Elemente" nicht sehr gut klingt, da z.B. die Infinities bis auf die Namen der Charaktere kaum kanonische Elemente beinhalten. Das hört sich so an als hätten nur ein Paar Elemente zum non-kanon gehört, wie das dunkle Ende bei TFU. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 15:21, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Warum fügen wir nicht einfach eine Spalte zu den entsprechenden Infoboxen hinzu? Da braucht man doch kein extra Logo, schließlich ist das nur eine weitere Information zu dem Buch (etc.), wie ISBN oder Seitenanzahl. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 01:59, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Gute Idee. Ein Logo ist für den Laien eh nicht verstänbdlich, Eine Zeile wie Kanonstatus=G mit verlinkung sagt aber alles, und wer nicht weiß, was das bedeutet, kann dem Link folgen. Das ganze kann dan in einfach jede Infobox. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:19, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Finde ich eine prima Idee! LG 92.104.90.227 16:48, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Benutzerseite als Signaturvorlagen Mir ist in letzer Zeit aufgefallen, dass immer wieder Benutzerseiten als Vorlagen für Signaturen verwendet werden. An sich bietet das ja Vorteile, denn es spart bei komplizierten Signaturen Quelltext, aber hat auch Nachteile: Erstens kann durch einen kleinen Fehler beim Ändern der Benutzerseite ein grober Fehler passieren, der alle signierten Seiten betrifft, und 2. muss die Software bei jeder Änderung der Benutzerseite jede signierte Seite bearbeiten, auch wenn die Signatur selbst nicht geändert wurde. Aufgrund der Fehleranfälligkeit und Serverbelastung bin ich daher der Meinung, dass nicht die Benutzerseite selst, sondern eine Unterseite, also z.B, Benuter: /Sig dafür verwendet werden sollte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:44, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich bin ja generell dagegen, Vorlagen als Signatur zu benutzen. Pandora Diskussion 12:02, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich muss Ackbar zustimmen. Als ich gestern Lord Anakins Seite auf seinen Wunsch hin bearbeitete, entfernte ich versehentlich das noinclude. Sämtliche Diskussionsseiten waren beschädigt. Aber eigentlich nin ich auch dagegen, wichtige Bestandteile von Diskussionen so abhängig zu machen. Was passiert, wenn die auf einmal verboten werden? Dann geht alles den Bach runter. Wenn man Quelltext sparen will, soll man das mit subst tun. JunoDiskussion • Artikel 14:02, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Bevor die evt. verboten, geändert werden, sollte T3 natürlich alle Siganturen substen/anpassen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:17, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Wer nicht damit umgehen kann, der sollte es halt lassen. 14:33, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Nur leider verwenden das auch Leute, die eben nicht damit umgehen können und zerstören so versehentlich Diskussionsseiten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:26, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) Nun will ich mich auch mal zu diesem Thema äußeren, schließlich habe ich ja auch meine Benutzerseite benutzt: Zum ersten kann man seinen Signatur-Quelltext ja auch unter "Einstellungen" ändern, damit wird der Fehlerquotient bei Bearbeitungen der Benutzerseite nur noch sehr gering sein und die Serverbelastung sollte auch zurückgehen. (Ich habs auch eben umgestellt) Ich kann Ackbar verstehen, wenn er sich über die möglichen Probleme beklagt, aber ich denke, man sollte es jedem Benutzer selber überlassen, wie er seine Signatur handhabt. Wenn ihm ein Fehler unterläuft, kann man ihn ja darauf hinweisen, wodurch der Schaden zumindest gemindert werden sollte. Und wer eine Unterseite anlegen will, sollte das tun. Eine generelle Regelung für die Signaturen halte ich persönlich für unnötig. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:03, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Und dann passiert genau sowas ... Pandora Diskussion 19:08, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Jep, da hab ich mich wohl voll ins Fettnäpfchen gesetzt. Muss meine Einschätzung wohl noch mal revidieren. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:15, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) Alle Signaturvorlagen substitieren. Durch diesen Kram werden die Signaturen nachträglich verfälscht, sodass der Diskussionsinhalt nicht mehr der ist, der er zum Zeitpunkt des Schreibens war. So etwas hätte niemals anfangen sollen. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 20:50, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) Einen Beispiel Artikel mit alle Features Hi! Ich bin relativ neu hier, und kenne mich HTML Code nicht so gut aus. Ich habe immer das Problem das ich mir die HTML Codes immer von anderen Seiten holen muss, da ich mir nicht jeden Strich mit merken kann. Da wäre praktisch überhaupt für Anfänger oder Mitglieder die nur wenig Artikel schreiben, einen Beispiel Artikel zu machen, wie was gemacht werden muss. Zb.: wenn ich ein Bild eingefügt haben mit 250 px wurde es geändert auf 200 Px, beim nächsten Artikel habe ich 200 px eingetrage und man glaubt es kaum es wurde auf 250 px geändert.So was verwirrt schon. Es muss keine Jedipedia Artikel sein, Ein Artikel der auch erklärt für was zb Einzelhinweise gebraucht und gemacht wird. --Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 12:50, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Jedipedia:Erste Schritte Pandora Diskussion 14:11, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich kenne die ersten Schritte, aber für mich waren sie nicht so eine Hilfe, und ich wurde falsch verstanden, ich meine ein Beispiel Artikel so wie in ein Artikel gemacht wird, mit allen Formen und Richtlinien usw. Ich will ja nur zb so wird ein Artikel gemacht aber nicht nur die Beschreibungen sondern auch sieht wo man auf bearbeiten Klicken kann und nachschauen kann, wie es in Praxis gemacht wird, ich würde ja selber einen Anfertigen aber ich habe leider so wenig ahnung von HTML und kenne nicht alle Sachen von Jedipedia.--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 11:25, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Die Ersten Schritte sind vor kurzem umgestaltet worden... Seitdem auch schon rein geschaut? Das Problem an der Sache ist, dass eine Seite, in der alles drin ist, was man wissen muss, so umfangreich wäre, dass sie nachher eh keiner mehr lesen würde. Nebenbei ist es gar nicht nötig, alles zu wissen, das eignet man sich besser Stück für Stück an. Das essentielle wird in den Ersten Schritten beschrieben, mehr braucht man erstmal nicht um Artikel zu schreiben. Wenn man dann kompliziertere Sachen wie Tabellen usw machen will, muss man sich dann eben da einarbeiten, was aber schon etwas komplizierter ist. Pandora Diskussion 17:14, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Was ist denn so schlimm daran, in anderen Artikeln zu gucken, wie man das machen muss? Das wäre genau das gleiche wie bei so einer Seite, da du auch immer schauen musst. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 17:17, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) Was du vermutlich suchst hat nichts mit HTML, sondern mit der Wikisyntax zu tun. Für all das sollten die zahlreichen Tutorials helfen, die wir extra schon für Leute wie dich geschrieben haben. Sollte es dort für dich nicht ausreichend sein, oder du Interesse an HTML haben, dann hilft dir vielleicht eine Suchmaschine weiter.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:25, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) Deutsch und Englisch Hi, Ich und viele andere (ich schätze mal) haben von Waffen, Ausrüstungen, Fahrzeuge ... usw. nur den englischen Namen, und wissen den Deutschen nicht und wollen den Artikel nachlesen bzw. mehr erfahren. Leider ist die deutsche Übersetzung manchmal .... eigenwillig. z.B ein Artikel, den ich geschrieben habe, Talon I Combat Cloud Car, wurde ins Deutsche übersetzt. Aber ich wäre nie im Leben auf "Talon I Wolkenjäger" gekommen, ich hätte eher gedacht auf Kampf Wolkenwagen oder Kampfwagen oder so. (oder ich kann nicht gut übersetzten) Bei manchen Artikel habe ich dies schon gesehen. Da steht das "Deutsche Wort" und dann in Klammer (eng. "der englische Namen") Nur leider ist er bei gewissen Artikeln rausgelöscht worden, z.B. Vibrationspeitsche. Ich wäre dafür auch die englischen Namen hineinzuschreiben, um das Suchen zu erleichten. --Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 13:10, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Der englische Name kann (und sollte) eine Weiterleitung auf den Deutschen sein, (außer in Fällen, wo die Übersetzung wirklich klar ist), wesshalb man bei der Suche nach dem englischen Namen automatisch auf den Deutschen weitergeleitet wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:15, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Wenn mir auffällt, dass sowas fehlt, werde ich so eine Weiterleitung machen ... ich hoffe nur, dass ich dann nicht was falsch mache.--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 13:19, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Im Regelfall findet man die Eingabe durch die Suche, da ein Interwiki-Link zur Wookieepedia fast immer vorhanden ist. Für auch in Deutschen Quellen vorkommende englische Bezeichnungen legen wir Weiterleitungen an. Sollte es möglich sein, dass wir eine verbesserte Suche irgendwann mal hätten, dann sollte es zich Wege geben, dass man sofort auf den Wunschartikel zugreifen kann bzw. ihn auszuwählen.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 13:25, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) Halbsperrung von exzellenten Artikeln Ich wollte vorschlagen, ob die exzellenten Artikel nicht halbgesperrt werden, damit eben nicht da Vandaliert wird. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 14:17, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :WTF? Bloß weil da ein paar wenige Leute mal etwas Unsinn machen (der eh nach wenigen Minuten wieder weg sind), soll man jeden vernünftigen unangemeldeten Benutzer davon abhalten? IPs korrigieren meistens Kleinigkeiten, wie Rechtschreib- oder Formatierungsfehler, und bilden damit einen wichtigen Teil des Rückgrats der Jedipedia. Lieber den Abuse Filter installieren und solchen Vandalismus damit abblocken (denn den Leuten ist es relativ egal, ob der Artikel exzellent ist oder nicht). —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 14:28, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) Benutzer des Monats Auf Wookieepedia gibt es Wahlen zum Benutzer des Monats. Das kann vielleicht überflüssig sein, jedoch ist das vielleicht eine tolle Idee. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 08:25, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Eigentlich eine gute Idee Bild:--).gif Juno 08:32, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Ich finde, so etwas fördert nur das Konkurenzdenken unter der Benutzerschaft. Wer hier mitarbeiten will, soll das tun, weil er es gerne tut, nicht um irgendwelche Auszeichnungen zu erlangen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:32, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Genau, das ist wie die exzellenten Benutzerseiten. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 12:34, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Es mag natürlich etwas stupide klingen, aber genau solche Preise sorgen dafür dass man mehr Motivation für Jedipedia kriegt und dann auch mehr beiträgt. Zudem ist es auch ein guter Platz, wo man mögliche Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten zu seinem Bearbeitungsverhalten kriegen kann. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' 13:25, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Ich stelle mir nur die Frage: Mit welchem Benutzer fangen wir an und mit wem hören wir auf? In der Theorie mag es vielleicht ein Ansporn sein, in der Praxis würde jedoch nur Konkurrenzdenken und Benachteiligungen herauskommen. Daher bin ich gegen eine solche "Auszeichnung" und schließe mich Ackbars Meinung an. – Andro Disku 13:36, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Das führt mMn nur zu Stress und Vetternwirtschaft. Pandora Diskussion 21:31, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Das stimmt alles, aber ich denke schon, dass es ein Ansporn zu besserer Arbeit wäre (vielleicht auch für mich Bild:;-).gif). Juno 09:50, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Wenn das alles stimmt (Konkurrenzdenken, Stress und Vetternwirtschaft), dann kann der bloße Ansporn zur Verbesserung doch kein ausreichendes Gegengewicht zu diesen Nachteilen darstellen. Man sollte die Nachteile nicht unterschätzen, denn der Druck, eine Auszeichnung bekommen zu wollen, kann einem auch den Spaß verderben. Dann hört man entweder auf, oder investiert mehr und mehr Zeit darin, ein "besserer Benutzer" zu werden. Und letzteres ist irgendwann auch nicht mehr gesund. Das soll nicht heißen, dass man davon internetsüchtig wird, aber das Streben nach Auszeichnungen lässt einen leicht den eigentlichen Zweck des eigenen Tuns vergessen. Und der sollte Vergnügen sein. Man verbeißt sich einfach zu leicht in sowas. Hinzu kommt, dass dadurch auch noch eine Art Wertung der Benutzer entsteht (Ich weiß, dass das nich das Ziel der Sache ist - aber es wird sicherlich ein Ergebnis sein.) und es gibt dann zwei Arten: Benutzer mit Auszeichnung und Benutzer ohne, was bei den einen Über- und bei den anderen Unmut fördert. Denn die, die Auszeichnungen bekommen, verdanken diese doch am Ende eher ihren Freunden hier. So machen diese Auszeichnungen dann die Runde: "Du hast für mich gestimmt, also stimme ich für dich". Das führt dann zu noch mehr Frust bei denen, die sich nicht rühmen können, mal Benutzer des Monats gewesen zu sein. Und Frust führt zu Wut, Wut zu Hass usw. ;) Kurz gesagt: Es steckt darin mehr negatives als positives Potential. Außerdem gibt es schon die Möglichkeit, einem Benutzer zu sagen, dass seine Arbeit hier geschätzt wird. Es gibt die Kekse und das kleine Dankeschön. Zudemm kann man es auch ganz altmodisch machen und demjenigen einfach sagen/schreiben, was man von ihm hält, auch ohne irgendwelche bunten Auszeichnungen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:54, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) Jedipedia:Vorschläge auf Diskussionsseiten erweitern / Anzahl der Tage Diese Diskussion zeigt, dass viel diskutiert, aber wenig gemacht wird. Das liegt daran, dass oft kein Konsens gefunden wird. Jedes Mal einen Konsens zu finden, ist unmöglich. Deshalb sollte öfter abgestimmt werden, weshalb Jedipedia:Vorschläge auf Diskussionsseiten erweitert werden sollte. D.h. Vorschläge können auch auf Diskussionsseiten besprochen werden, eben wie in der Vorlage Diskussion:Jahr, wenn dann kein Konsens gefunden wird, kann der Vorschlag nach einer bestimmten Anzahl an Tagen zur Abstimmung in Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung aufgestellt werden. Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung sollte deshalb jeder aktive Benutzer, der an Entscheidungen mitwirken will, in seine Favoriten setzen oder auf der eigenen Benutzerseite verlinken, oder in die Beobachtungsliste eintragen. Die Anzahl der Tage sollten wir außerdem von 7 Tage auf 3 Tage reduzieren (sowohl für die Vorschläge als auch für die Abstimmung), um den Prozess dynamischer zu gestalten. Gruß, Premia Admin/Diskussion 15:12, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Das halte ich beide für keine Gute Idee. Ich habe JP:V und JP:VA auf meiner Beobachtungsliste, und merke daher, wass da passiert, selbiges kann auch jeder andere Benutzer tun. Aber ich kann nicht jede Diskussionsseite mitverfolgen, und ebenso kann es passieren, dass man mal 3 Tage nicht da ist und so ein Vorschlag nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt wird. Wenn wie bei der Jahresvorlage ein Vorschlag kommt, kann man doch auch hier ebendiesen Vorschlag aufgreifen und darüber diskutieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:18, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich halte das, solange es kein Diskussionsportal gibt, für keine gute Idee. Es ist nämlich nunmal Fakt, dass die meisten Diskussionen überhaupt keine Beachtung finden und bestimmte Fragen einfach hinunter fallen. Stattdessen mangelt es nur an der Initiative, erneut zu diskutieren und Punkte auszuräumen. Sollte es Probleme geben, dass Leute bewusst und ohne Begründung sich bei Neuerungen in den Weg stellen, so sollte man darüber nachdenken diese zu verwarnen. Ansonsten kann man da meiner Meinung nicht mehr tun. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:34, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) Neugestaltung der Themenportale Die Erstellung der Themenportale zusätzlich zur Hauptseite und dem Leserportal liegt nun schon mehrere Jahre zurück. Was damals eine gute Sache war, wirkt heute ziemlich überholt und altbacken - nicht zuletzt weil die Neuigkeiten seit 2008 nicht mehr aktualisiert wurden. Aus diesem Grund haben sich bereits vor einigen Monaten einige Benutzer zusammengesetzt und kurz nach der Realisierung von Hauptseite und Leserportal neue Themenportale zu Filmen/Serien und Literatur entworfen, die sogar trotz ihrem momentanen Standort im Benutzernamensraum aktuell gehalten werden. Nun lautet die Frage angesichts der kurzen Bestandsaufnahme nicht mehr, ob wir die Portale erneuern müssen, sondern wie wir dies machen. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich euch um Meinungen und Vorschläge zur Gestaltung dieser beiden Entwürfe bitten, damit wir diese schnell (noch vor der Jedi-Con) umsetzen können. Der Entwurf zu einem überarbeiteten Spieleportal wird natürlich schnellstmöglich nachgereicht. :Noch eine kurze Bemerkung zu den quellenspezifischen Kategorien: Das Anlegen dieser Kategorien gehörte bereits zur Gestaltung von Hauptseite und Literaturportal, was damals auch diskutiert und angenommen wurde. Versteckte Kategorien waren jedoch vor dem Update nicht möglich, weshalb wir dies erst einmal zurückgestellt hatten (entsprechende "tote Links" sind noch immer im Quelltext auskommentiert). Da wir uns seitens der Admins mit einer entsprechenden Extension für zufällige Artikel aus einer Kategorie bereits beschäftigt haben, können wir hierdurch endlich auch Hauptseite und Leserportal "fertigstellen", die momentan noch bei etwa 95% stehen. Bitte haltet eure Beiträge euren Mitbenutzern zuliebe möglichst kurz und präzise; ein Dankeschön hierfür bereits im Voraus. Viel Freude beim Diskutieren! 16:04, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Mir gefällts. Es ist nur wichtig, dass ddas immer aktualisiert wird. Das Spieleportal wäre noch mal gut zu sehen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:11, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Darth Schorsch hat sich bereit erklärt, das Literaturportal aktuell zu halten. Die "Wusstest du, dass..." zu TCW kann ja jemand übernehmen, der viel TCW-Sachen schreibt. Das Spieleportal ist bereits in Planung, einen Entwurf gibt es jedoch noch nicht. 16:20, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich halte das mit den Kategorien wie z.B. Kategorie:Personen aus Die dunkle Bedrohung so für nicht unbedingt sinnvoll: So weit ich das sehe, richtet sich das ja primär an Personen, die sich mit SW nicht so gut auskennen, evt. vom EU noch nicht mal gehöhrt haben. Wer von dennen kennt dann z.B. Arven Wendik. Wohl kaum wer. An den dunkelhäutigen Naboo-Piloten aus EP I kann sich aber evt doch noch wer erinnern... Ich würde daher statt einer Kategorie lieber eine Jedipedia:Liste von Personen aus Die dunkle Bedrohung erstellen, wo dann u.A. drinnsteht: :::*Arven Wendik – dunkelhäutiger Naboo-Pilot. :::Wenn so zu jeder Persoen nur 2-4 Wörter dabei stehen, wissen auch unerfahrene Leser gleich, wer das ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:28, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Nun, dann sieh die beiden angelegten Kategorien zu Personen aus Die dunkle Bedrohung und Personen aus Angriff der Klonkrieger als Beispiele an, wie solche Kategorien aussehen würden. Solche beispielhafte Einführungen wurden bereits in der Vergangenheit durchgeführt und sind im Zweifelsfall einfach wieder zu beseitigen. Also keine Aufregung. ;) Eine Liste muss natürlich auch aktuell gehalten werden, wir wissen ja, dass einige Sachen erst nach Jahren identifiziert werden. Soll ich mal eine solche Liste als Beispiel erstellen? 16:42, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Wäre sicher sinnvoll, damit man die bessere Übersichtlichkeit einer Kategorie gegen die zusätzlichen Infos einer Liste abwiegen kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:44, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) Toll Listen, Arbeit ohne Ende und keiner der sie Freiwillig macht sie oder bist du bereit die zu pflegen und auf dem Laufenden zu halten? Das Erstellen is nicht das Problem aber in der Pflege und den späteren Funktionen ist die Kat, einfach besser. Schau dir doch unsere paar Listen an, die werden grad auch nicht gepflet. Und mit der Extension kann man auch Zufällig einen in einer Kat auswäheln, n Mensch bescheist sich doch eh selber wenn er einen zufälligen Artikel aus ner Liste aussuchen soll. Zu den Portalen so einführen wie die da oben sind. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:27, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nun, allzu viel wird sich an den Filmen wohl nicht mehr ändern, insoweit brauchen da Listen keine neue Wartung. Das mit dem Zufallslink ist natürlich ein Argument für die Katgorien, sofern keine Möglichkeit bestet, ein Element zufällig aus einer Liste zu wählen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:41, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Zwar kann man in der Kategorie sich dann zufällig bewegen, doch bieten Listen die Möglichkeit eine Seite möglichst attraktiv darstellen zu lassen. Noch dazu, wo zumindestens die Filme vollständig sind. Sollte man aber die Anordnung nach Quellen standardisieren, könnte man damit praktisch darüber Nachdenken, eine Qualitätsmängel-Datenbank der 3. Normalform einzuführen. Dabei wäre jedoch das Kategorien-System der passende Einstieg. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:59, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich denke, beides sowohl Kategorie als auch Liste haben ihre ganz eigenen Eigenschaften, die von dem anderen nicht erfüllt werden können. Die Kategorie ist sinnvoll zum einen für die Extension als auch für Leute, die bereits etwas Ahnung haben. Die Liste lässt sich im Gegensatz zur Kategorie individueller gestalten und sortieren, wie es Ackbar schon erwähnt hat. Daher denke ich, dass man den Besuchern der Jedipedia beides anbieten sollte. Abgesehen davon finde ich es jedoch gut; zwar ist die Header-Vorlage mittlerweile ziemlich unnötig, aber darum kann ich mich auch später noch kümmern. Weiterhin sollte man die Anzahl der Rotlinks auf den Portalen gering halten, denn die sehen nicht grad doll aus. Ansonsten denke ich, dass die Portale bei Fertigstellung eine Bereicherung für die Jedipedia darstellen werden, insbesondere unter dem Gesichtspunkt der stattzufindenden Jedi-Con mit eigenem Stand. —''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 19:30, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ansonsten wäre ich, wenn nicht andere Dinge wichtiger wären und damit die Zeit genommen wird, auch dafür, beides zu bieten. Außerdem halte ich es als absolutes No-Go, Red-Links auf nur irgendeinem Portal zu präsentieren und generell Portale bei 95% einzuführen. Davon sollte man nun definitiv Abstand nehmen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:34, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET)